


save me (i need your love before i fall)

by weonderlust



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, M/M, but no actual death trust me, if you tilt your head and squint your eyes there's junhao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weonderlust/pseuds/weonderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Basically,” Wonwoo sighs and Mingyu turns to look at him, “just keep that feeling of hope in you and everything will be okay.”</p><p>Somehow, Mingyu believes just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	save me (i need your love before i fall)

**Author's Note:**

> i always wanted to try to write a zombie apocalypse!au so i wrote this a while ago for my friend’s birthday. i hope you enjoy it as much as she did :)
> 
> (yes, mingyu’s sister’s name is not haneul ok don’t attack me)

It’s a Wednesday at school when it started.

The sounds of pen clicking and the flipping of book pages resonated throughout the classroom. Once in a while, there would be giggles from the back of the room but nothing too loud.

Nobody takes study hall too serious, anyways.

“Hey,” someone taps Mingyu’s shoulders slightly and he cranes his neck to the right to find Minghao and Jun, the two students in his Chemistry class that wouldn’t pay attention to the teacher yet retain their almost impossible good grades. Mingyu finds it a bit scary.

“What’s up?”

Minghao smiles. “We’re heading to the vending machine in block C to grab some snacks. Want to come?”

Jisoo, the class president, coughs from behind and Jun jumps slightly. “You guys do know you’re _not_ allowed to go out, right?”

“Ah, Jisoo! Don’t be a party pooper,” Minghao nudges his arm. “So, you comin’ or what?”

It takes him at least fifteen seconds to realize that Minghao was asking him. He shakes his head. “Nah, I’m good.”

“I’ll go!” Seungcheol exclaims and Mingyu mentally asks how his friends can hear all the way from the other side of the room.

Minghao turns to Jisoo. “You’re not going to tell Mr. Lee about this, right?”

“I’m the class president! I’m supposed to keep you all in here.”

“Like a zoo keeper?” Jun snorts as he tries to stifles a laugh, earning a glare from the other.

“Eh,” Minghao shrugs. “You won’t tell, _right_?”

Jisoo sighs in defeat. “No.”

“Good!”

They all laugh and joke around as they head outside and Jisoo flops in the chair in front of Mingyu. “I’m going to get in trouble if this keeps up.”

“Sucks to be you,” Mingyu sticks out his tongue and Jisoo playfully slaps his arms.

After talking for a bit, Jisoo pulls out his Mathematics assignment and starts doing it on Mingyu’s table. The taller doesn’t mind. Instead, he takes out his phone (after being scolded by the class president, of course), his earphones and started listening to songs on shuffle.

Seungkwan walks to their table, dragging a chair with him to sit with them. “I’m _so_ bored,” The two ignores him but he continues, “Like, I could probably do something extreme like do my Biology homework—and that’s saying something.”

“Well, why don’t you do it, then?” Jisoo asks.

“Nobody likes Biology.”

“Seokmin likes Biology.”

“ _Anyways_ ,” Jisoo says and Seungkwan rolls his eyes, “if you do it now, you won’t have to do it later and you can spend the night ‘chilling’ or what not.”

“More like you won’t have to send me the answers.”

“That is also correct.”

“Jisoo, that’s rude—” Seungkwan stops abruptly. His eyes immediately darting to the window.

Mingyu and Jisoo frowns, following his trail of vision. Mingyu looks back at him. “You okay?”

“Th-the— w-what are they…”

Mingyu stands up and head towards the window. He raises his eyebrows in confusion when he sees Minghao and the others standing, watching an unknown figure crawling towards them.

“What _is_ that thing?” Jisoo stands next to him and squints, “Is he, like, in pain? I’m going to call the principal. Make sure the others are okay. Don’t let anyone leave the classroom without adult supervision.”

With that, he leaves and Mingyu opens the window. “Hey! What the hell are you guys doing?”

Seungcheol was about to answer him when he’s cut off by the teacher that just got out of his car. Mingyu tries to listen but he could only make out ‘study hall’ and ‘ashamed of you’. The teacher turns to the figure and runs to it. “Sir, are you okay? I apologize if these students bothered you. Do you need an ambulance?”

Mingyu’s eyesight isn’t the best but he could see that the figure’s eyes were dull, unblinking and downright creepy. _Something is wrong_ and he knows it.

Before he could even know what he was doing, he shouts, “Get the fuck away from that thing!”

The figure jumps onto the teacher and they watch in horror as it takes a bite into the teacher’s face and rips it off.

Everything is a mass of panic and black and white and there’s so much screaming.

“Shit!” Seungkwan falls onto the floor and closes his ears but the grotesque sounds outside was loud enough to resonate throughout the classroom so really, there’s no point in that. His eyes are huge and he’s starting to hyperventilate. Seokmin goes to calm him down but he’s also panicking.

All of his classmates are crying by now and some of them started praying. Praying for help, praying for that ugly, ugly, _ugly_ scene they just witnessed to be erased from their memory and praying for that to never happen to them.

Mingyu is cowering in fear. Of course he is, but he continues to look outside. Curiosity controlling his fear. Minghao is screeching and Jun had to haul him up to run away from whatever the fuck that was.

One teacher comes into the scene, screaming “Close your ears, boy!” to Seungcheol who seems glued to the ground and shoots the figure with a gun that looks similar to his dad’s.

There’s a loud bang, possibly ear-shattering. Silence follows after but students from the other blocks can be heard gasping as they start going out to see the commotion. Mingyu’s classmates are still sniffling.

“A teacher killed it,” he says with a shaky voice to help calm his friends.

(It doesn’t.)

The police and paramedics arrives and everyone was sent home early that day. Mingyu remembers the principal advising them to stay indoors, lock all doors and windows and stay safe.

Everyone including Mingyu is confused and terrified, but he’s aware of one thing: they’re not safe.

 

×××

 

Two days later, his little sister turns on the TV in the living room and the news says something about a new type of neurotoxin that’s spreading quickly across the city. Scientists and doctors are doing their best to find a cure—a way to stop it—before it spreads globally.

Mingyu turns the TV off.

“Hey, I was watching that,” his little sister complains.

“It’s time to sleep, Haneul.”

They won’t be safe. Not anymore.

 

×××

 

More and more people gets infected. Mingyu isn’t surprised. The scientists probably gave up in finding a way to find a cure or died trying to.

The hospital is full of people coughing and writhing in pain and it’s _disgusting_.

There’s blood everywhere and there aren’t enough rooms for everyone so the hallways is filled with people either dying or perhaps, slowly turning into the undead.

(He doesn’t say that out loud, though. People wouldn’t believe him. They would call him stupid for believing something that only happens in movies.)

Doctors and nurses don’t even try anymore. They just check the patient, says that they’re infected and mutters, “I’m sorry,” in a monotone voice because they have been doing it for more than three weeks and they’re so fucking tired. Mingyu doesn’t blame them.

He would say that his parents are lucky enough to get two beds but it’s still torture.

He’s aware that once you get infected, there’s no turning back.

So he bids his final goodbye to his parents who now smells a bit like rotten flesh and he feels guilty. But he can’t stay here. He won’t stay here and watch them turn into those undead walkers.

“I’m sorry,” unlike those doctors and nurses, his apology was sincere and his parents gives him a small smile.

“Take care of your sister.”

“I will.”

He takes one look at his parents because he doesn’t want to forget them. He prays that he doesn’t run into them when they _aren’t_ themselves anymore. Mingyu hauls his sleeping sister on his shoulder and leaves the room.

His sister stirs in his arms. “O-oppa?”

“Yes, baby girl?”

“Where are we going?”

 _I don’t know._ “Somewhere.”

“I want mom and dad.”

 _Me too._ “They need to stay here.”

“Mingyu?” he stops dead in the middle of the hallway and turns around to see a familiar face. “Shit, it really is you.”

“Wait,” Mingyu shifts his little sister so she’s comfortable, “Wonwoo?”

“Ah,” the older smiles and Mingyu wonders how could anyone still be able to smile in this mess, “it’s good to see you.”

“Wrong timing, though,” he looks at the bodies lying on the floor to give him the hint.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo checks his wristwatch. “Shit, I gotta go. See you, Mingyu. Maybe next time we could sit down and talk again, like we used to, hm?”

Mingyu doesn’t say anything.

 

×××

 

Mingyu changes. He’s more alert, more aggressive and more protective of his little sister.

He’s merciless, as well. He doesn’t stop to help when someone is surrounded by the undead walker, when someone is clearly calling for his help, when Haneul asks why he didn’t save that person.

He just watches the person die in front of his eyes, sighs, and when it leaves, he takes what he could and goes back to their hideout.

 

×××

 

“Oppa?”

“Mhm?”

“I think I heard a noise downstairs.”

They found an abandoned library last week and decided to use it as their new hideout. The ground floor is barricaded with the bookshelves and the only way in and out is through a small window so Mingyu could exit and enter when he goes to hunt for food and supplies.

There’s running water and the library isn’t too hot or cold for them so it’s by far, the best place to stay safe at the moment.

(“Plus, there’s books! I missed reading and school and all my friends so when I read these books, it makes me feel… like old times, again,” Haneul beams and it’s been so long since Mingyu saw her smile.)

Mingyu opens his eyes, stands up and grabs the gun stashed between the books in one of the shelves. He took it from his dad’s closet after he left his parents at the hospital because he knew he would need it. “Stay here. Got it?”

Haneul nods.

He walks down the stairs, mentally cursing his joints for cracking each time he took a step.

“How do you know there are no zombies here?” he freezes when he hears a familiar voice whisper.

He hears another voice. “The place is barricaded. That means someone is using this place, _survivors_. What kind of zombies hide, anyways?”

“Maybe lazy zombies.”

Mingyu isn’t stupid. He knows undead walkers can’t talk but that doesn’t mean he’ll let his guard down.

He clears his throat before saying, “You know I can hear you. Show yourselves.”

When they do show themselves, his eyes widen.

“Minghao? Jun? Jisoo? Seungkwan and… S-Seokmin?”

They mirrored his reaction. “Mingyu!”

“Holy shit.”

“Holy shit, indeed,” Jun laughs. “I can’t believe you’re still alive!”

“You’re one of them, aren’t you?” Seungkwan examines him from head to toe and Minghao smacks him on the back of his head.

“Stupid.”

“How did you guys find my hideout?”

Someone appears from behind a bookshelf, causing Mingyu to flinch. “Well, the window over there was small enough for at least someone to go in and out and zombies aren’t that smart.”

“W-Wonwoo?”

“Hi, Mingyu. Told you we’ll meet again.”

 

×××

 

“Oh, so you guys were best friends in elementary school?” Minghao asks, Haneul sleeping in his arms.

Wonwoo nods. “Lovers in high school, too.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?” Jun asks as he leans his head on Minghao’s shoulder.

“I had to move to America and Mingyu just couldn’t do that whole long distance relationship thing so we broke up. We still contacted each other, though. But then, one day, he just stopped calling me. No texts and letters either.”

“Wow, that’s cold, Mingyu. That’s cold,” Jisoo shakes his head in disappointment.

“Yeah, and you’re cute too,” Jun teases and Minghao shakes his head off, much to the other’s disappointment.

Mingyu rolls his eyes, “How did you guys even meet?”

“Well, after Seungcheol’s parents died—” Seungkwan stops himself and coughs twice before continuing, “we met him outside the hospital. He was trying to find people who weren’t infected yet so we kind of followed him because we were lost and confused about everything.”

Minghao sighs, “It’s a mess out there.”

“What ever happened to Seungcheol?” It’s as if everyone held their breath when Mingyu asked.

“He stayed so… he got infected,” Seungkwan says slowly.

“Hey, I think you guys should check this out,” Seokmin pants from running up the stairs. He leads them downstairs after tucking Haneul in.

He motions them to be quiet. “Okay. Listen.”

From the outside, they could hear the moans and groans of the undead walkers.

“Shit,” Mingyu mutters. “We’ve stayed here for too long. They’re here.”

“We’re leaving first thing tomorrow morning,” Wonwoo says and they all agreed.

 

×××

 

Surprisingly, they found a jeep in one of the alleys right across the street. They managed to cross the road without attracting any of the undead walkers.

Jisoo also managed to start the jeep’s engines and Jun whistles. “You must spent a lot of time stealing cars.”

“Shut up, Jun.”

 

They drove for a few hours and ended up in Wonwoo’s old neighbourhood where they decided to stay for the night since it was getting dark.

Haneul was sleeping on the couch. Jisoo and Seungkwan were taking care of her and Seokmin kept watch outside. Jun and Minghao were upstairs in of the rooms, stargazing because it’s not every night the stars are out.

“Roof?” Wonwoo asks Mingyu and he understood what he meant.

“What if they see?”

“There aren’t much in this area.”

“Okay.”

Wonwoo takes Mingyu up to the roof like they used to when they were kids. Like they used to when they were teens before Wonwoo had to leave.

“Do you remember my parents?”

“Yeah. Nice people.”

Wonwoo points to two undead walkers and Mingyu tilts his head in confusion before realizing what he meant.

“Wait—”

“My sister should be around here… oh! There she is.”

Mingyu sees one short undead walker staggering and his mouth turns dry. He looks at Wonwoo and there’s a small smile on his face but it then turns into a frown. “I guess part of their mind still remembers. Maybe that’s why they’re here.”

The younger doesn’t know what to say and Wonwoo picks this up, changing the topic. “We’re leaving at noon tomorrow. You packed?”

He wants to question if he’s okay but instead, he nods. “Yeah.”

Mingyu briefly wonders if his parents still remembers him too.

 

×××

 

“What happens when someone dies?” Haneul whispers in the back seat of the jeep. She asks no one in particular but everyone is tired so Mingyu rubs his eyes to sit up straight, wincing when he stretches his back.

“Good people go to Heaven, of course.”

“Are zombies good people?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Mingyu thinks for a moment, “I mean it depends on their life before turning into one of them.”

“What exactly happens when someone turns into… one of them?”

She’s met with silence and secretly, everyone in the jeep waits for his answer as well, “I guess it’s _exactly_ like battling with yourself in the inside. Sad part, though, is that you’ll _never_ win.”

It’s times like these that Seungkwan would tell a joke to lift up the dark atmosphere but right now, he’s busy pondering what Mingyu just said.

“Why is that? Mom says good people always win.”

“Well, she lied,” he says harshly and completely unintentional. He feels Haneul shift in her seat and a wave of guilt hits him. “Sorry.”

“If I become one of them, I’ll be a good zombie. Like the ones on TV!” she beams and everyone lets a chuckle. Haneul is just too nice.

Mingyu kisses her forehead. “You won’t have to because I’ll protect you.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

 

×××

 

Haneul becomes sick and Mingyu is shaking with distress and an overwhelming feel of dread clouds his thoughts. It feels nostalgic. It feels like watching the horrifying scene he saw in his classroom over again and he realizes how much the world has _fallen_.

Jun grabs him by the shoulder. “You have to calm down. We don’t want to wake up your sister, right?”

He opens his mouth to say something but the words die in mouth so he nods and Jun lets go of him.

“I— I just— I’m scared.”

“We all are.”

 

They travel to a nearby pharmacy, leaving Seungkwan, Seokmin and Minghao to take care of Haneul in their hideout.

But just like everything else, the pharmacy is in ruins. Pills are scattered, bottles are on the ground and there are broken glasses _everywhere_.

“Be careful,” Wonwoo says. He stops when he sees two dead and rotting bodies in the corner and Jisoo slaps his mouth to avoid vomiting right then and there.

“Disgusting,” Mingyu doesn’t even bother feeling pity, anymore. He doesn’t bother feeling anything.

(He only has care for his sister. Maybe for his friends, too. And just a little bit of his sanity because if he lets go of it, he’ll probably be gone a long time ago.)

There’s no medicine and a memory of white walls, bodies in the hallways and parents saying _good bye_ flashes before his eyes.

“Shit,” he mutters and Wonwoo takes his hands. He doesn’t say anything.

 

Haneul dies a few weeks later.

Even if Seokmin’s parents were doctors and he had picked up some knowledge from them, he still couldn’t save her.

She was buried in a park they drove by. It’s filled with flowers and Sakura trees and so many beautiful things Mother Nature had to offer to such a sweet, sweet young girl who didn’t deserve all this bullshit.

And Mingyu? If you asked him how’s he doing, he’ll probably say he’s dead, too.

 

×××

 

Just like that, Mingyu drastically changes. He’s quieter and less defensive.

When they go out to hunt for food, he doesn’t flinch when one of the undead walkers come at him.

He waits, sighs, points and pulls the trigger when it’s only a few a centimetres away from him. Only a few centimetres away from becoming one of them.

 _And that truthfully that isn’t such a bad idea_ , he thinks.

“Mingyu,” Minghao interrupts his thoughts, “we’re here for you so please be here for us, too.”

His friends are trying to protect him and he’s grateful for that. _But it’s selfish_ , he thinks. His friends wanting him to keep on living, even though there isn’t anything worth fighting for anymore.

“It isn’t the end.”

But it is, isn’t it? Especially when he knows he’s already dead on the inside.

Wonwoo says it’s okay to be afraid. He says it’s not Mingyu’s fault that they—his parents and his little sister and everyone he cares (cared) for—died. He says everything will be okay even though he isn’t entirely sure himself.

 

“I’m going up,” Mingyu announces. They found a quiet neighbourhood and barges into one of the unlocked houses.

“He’s avoiding us,” Seokmin drops his face in his palms and sighs, “ _again_.”

“He needs more time,” Minghao rubs his back. “Grief is a difficult thing t—”

“I’m going to talk to him,” Wonwoo deadpans.

“Wait, no, don’t—”

He doesn’t listen and goes up. He finds Mingyu in one of the bedrooms, sitting at the corner and looking at the floor. His eyes are dark and the light that used to be there are replaced with such sadness and it hurts Wonwoo to see him in this fragile state.

He sits next to him and he waits for the younger’s reaction. Nothing.

“Do you know the myth of Pandora’s box?”

“Is this one of those Roman myths or something?”

“Greek,” Wonwoo tries to not look surprised that Mingyu isn’t telling him to go away. “Myths are truths disguised as stories.”

Mingyu gives a hum and Wonwoo continues.

“See, well, the Gods created a beautiful girl named Pandora. And she was given a box. A jar. I’m not entirely sure, either,” Mingyu chuckles so, so, _so_ softly but Wonwoo heard it and smiles, “She was told not to open it. But—”

“But she opened it.”

“Right! So like, the hardships and illnesses went out.”

“Are you even telling the correct story?”

“Shh, _listen_ ,” Mingyu shakes his head and Wonwoo taps his chin, “How did the story go, again? Uh, yeah! So she got scared and closes the box, jar—whatever, and guess what’s the only thing that got trapped in?”

“What?”

“Hope.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Basically,” Wonwoo sighs and Mingyu turns to look at him, “just keep that feeling of hope in you and everything will be okay.”

Somehow, Mingyu believes just that.

“Wonwoo?”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me.”

And he does.

 

×××

 

Mingyu continues to live on. Mostly for Haneul (“She didn’t want you to be like this. She wanted you to keep going,” Wonwoo says) but for his friends, too.

They do find the place Wonwoo has been searching for. It’s called Aurora and it’s almost as if it’s a city of hope, a place where everyone can be safe.

Secluded behind tall walls, camouflaged with leaves and vines and hidden behind large trees but they could see it as they stand on top of the hill across it.

“I can’t believe we found it,” Minghao smiles then laughs. Everyone joins in and he hugs Jun, “We found it!”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Jun grins.

Seungkwan shivers. “Not those zombies for sure. Let’s go!”

“Hey, uh, Mingyu? I need to talk to you about something.”

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo and nods. “You guys go ahead. We’ll catch up.”

“Be careful.”

After they left, Wonwoo lets out a breath he didn’t even knew he was holding, “I don’t know how to say this.”

“Everything okay?”

The older looks at him, glossy eyes with tears threatening to fall. He hesitates before pulling up his sleeves and Mingyu gasps as he sees the unmistakably bite mark from one of them. _The undead walkers_.

“Wh— Why? H-How?”

“I went out one night but I kind of bumped into one of them,” he smiles sadly and tears roll down his cheeks.

No, no, _no_.

“Stupid! Stupid!” Mingyu screams but there is no venom in his tone. Just sadness, anger, pain and torture from all he’s been through. And he’s been through a _lot_.

“I’m sorry, Mingyu-ah,” _I’m sorry_.

Just like what the doctors told him. Just like what he told his parents. Just like the only thing his friends told him when Haneul died.

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry._

“I fucking hate you,” but he doesn’t so he pulls Wonwoo into a hug. “Why were you so goddamn careless?”

The older laughs bitterly. “Funny, isn’t it? We found the place and then there’s a catch. There’s _always_ a catch.”

Mingyu sobs, muttering ‘please’ and ‘no’ over and over again and it’s breaking the older’s heart so he pulls away and hands him his gun. “Here. I want you to shoot me—”

“What the actual fuck? I’m— no! No! No!” Mingyu screams. “Don’t let me do that to you.”

“Please,” Wonwoo begs, “this bite has been here for a few days now and I’m starting to feel the change. Just let me die as me. I rather die like this than live the rest of life as one of them.”

“Wonwoo— no, please. No. I— I c-can’t-”

“Mingyu,” the older takes a deep breath, “I love you,” he shifts the gun in Mingyu’s hand so he’s holding it properly, “I’m sorry it took so long to be together again,” he kisses the younger’s tears away and points the gun on his forehead, “but I want you to be strong and do this, okay? I love you so, so much.”

“H-Hyung.”

“Yes?”

“I love you. I really do. B-but t-this is— is _too much_.”

“ _I know_. What did we do to deserve this? Maybe Mother Nature is trying to get back at humans but... I want you to live. _To move forward_.”

“I can’t— I can’t go on. I’ll be alone, once again and I— I don’t want to— I can’t go through that _again_.”

Wonwoo knows that and he’s biting his lips too hard that he’s drawing blood.

“You were _never_ alone. You had Haneul, you had us, you had me,” he pulls the younger into a kiss, “It’s time for me to go.”

“I’ll miss you, hyung.”

“I’ll miss you, too.”

“I love you,” his voice cracks and closes his eyes.

Wonwoo smiles. “I love you even more,” and with that, Mingyu pulled the trigger and the sound of the gunshot echoes.

He drops the gun and he lets out a cry. _Wonwoo. Wonwoo. Wonwoo._

“Why is this so _unfair_? Huh?! What did I _ever_ do to deserve this?!” he screams but he can’t open his eyes because if he did, he would have to look at the face of his dead lover. “My parents are now walkers, my sister is dead and now you take him too?! Just,” he lowers his voice, “ _why_?”

Slowly, he opens his eyes and Mingyu only remembers Wonwoo’s blood-covered face and suddenly falling.

 

×××

 

“—ake up. Mingyu-ah.”

He groans slightly, eyes fluttering open. He blinks trying to adjust to the brightness of where he is now. He turns his head to meet with the face that he remembered was bloody. He looks around in panic.

“Mingyu-ah.”

He stops to examine Wonwoo’s face. He whispers a _what the fuck_ and Wonwoo chuckles.

“Yes, I’m alive, love.”

The older can’t help but laugh when Mingyu widens his eyes, almost comically and he leans in. “Let me guess, I died in your nightmare?”

“Where am I?” the younger asks, still not unsure about the scene that just happened and the scene that’s happening now. Wonwoo plants a kiss on his nose and it feels like _home_ and he decides that he wants more of what home fees like.

“This is why I don’t want you watching horror films with Soonyoung,” the elder tsks. “You get nightmares.”

“Nightmares…?”

“Nightmares,” he confirms. “Mingyu-ah, I’m not dead. I’m okay. You’re okay.”

“Nightmares?” The word processes in his mind and when he realizes the situation, he lets out a laugh. “Nightmares!”

Wonwoo stands up and grabs the water bottle on the chair before handing it to Mingyu. “What was it about this time?”

The younger looks at him, frightened. “Undead walkers. Zombies. My parents—turning into them. Then my sister died. And—and then—”

“Breathe.”

He complies. “Then you were gone and… I didn’t know what to do.”

Wonwoo is taken aback for a second and he quirks his head before pulling him into a tight hug and when he feels something wet on his shoulders, he doesn’t asks, “I’m here, okay? I’ll never leave you.”

“P-Promise?” Mingyu hugs him back tighter (he wouldn’t say this out loud but he’s scared that he’ll wake up to find himself back in the forest with his lovers’ corpse, staring lifelessly at him).

“Promise,” Wonwoo kisses him and the younger remembers tear-stained lips before telling himself that it _never_ happened. _It was just a bad dream_ , he reminds himself.

“Go clean up. We’re heading to dance practice right now,” Wonwoo ruffles his hair gently before strolling into the living room where he finds Soonyoung, sitting on the couch. The dancer looks up and beams.

“Oh, there you are! I have a question—”

“Never let Mingyu watch horror movies, again.”

Jisoo walks in just as Wonwoo heads to the kitchen and raises an eyebrow at Soonyoung. “What was that about?”

“I— I don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> see? no one dies
> 
> also i love junhao!! china line got me fucked up!! i will write about these boys sooner or later bc i am t r a s h
> 
> cross-posted on aff under the same name ^3^


End file.
